Swaying to the Beat of Her Heart
by booklover1989
Summary: Short one shot inspired by the song "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice


**A/N: This is pure fluff. Please let me know what you think.**

 **P.s. If you want you can find me on tumblr**

 **/blog/ book-lover89**

Daryl can't stop wondering how he ended up here. Here, in this moment. Here,in this life that still seemed like a dream. A life he knows other people experienced but one he never gave much thought to, because it wasn't something that would ever be for him. Daryl knows he could logically follow a linear path of events that would lead him to this exact moment in time. That each decision and each step forward would end with him here. He can remember each one of those path markers in excruciating detail. That was the easy part.

What he can't seem to wrap his mind around was that the path was open to him in the first place. He is surprised that he was even allowed to walk it and there isn't brick wall blocking the entrance. Daryl didn't think any Dixon could stray from the life that every single one of them led. Even if he didn't follow exactly in his family's footsteps he figures he would at least be walking parallel to it. Daryl would never be his old man. He would never lay a hand on a woman or child. But he knew he wouldn't be anyone. Just a poor, redneck, asshole, nothing who would never be happy. Dixons don't get happy endings. And he was okay with that. Never resentful. Resigned, but not resentful. Just grateful to be away from his old man.

And yet here he is. Under the Georgia night sky, full of stars and a bright moon. All brilliantly shining. They almost don't need the soft twinkling lights that are wrapped around the outside of the barn. Daryl is dressed in his best jeans and boots. His tie that he wears over his black button up shirt has already been loosened. Who the hell likes these things anyway? Feels like a damn noose. He had slipped away for a moment to set up this surprise. He is nervous as hell. You would think after everything he did today, this would be an easy thing for him. But saying "I do" to the woman he loves more than anything in this world had been surprisingly easy. Once he fell in love with her, Daryl knew that she was it. He doesn't need past experiences to know there would be no one else for him. The fact that she loves him back will always be something that Daryl accepts but will never understand. He won't lie and say it is something he can easily accept. It had taken work and more than a few fights to break down his walls and get them both to where they are now: husband and wife.

Their ceremony was simple. Traditional vows spoken to an audience of less than twenty guests. Only family and very close friends. It isn't a big affair. Neither want that. There were doing the small reception now. No music. No dancing. No big speeches or toasts Just a small dinner celebrating the couple with the people they love most. Just the way Daryl prefers. But there is one thing missing. One thing he knows she would be genuinely fine not having but something he knows she will love. And he is going to give it to her.

He spots her talking to her father. She is wearing the most beautiful white lace sundress with boots to match his. It looks better and more natural on her than any wedding gown Daryl can imagine. The moment he saw her walking down the aisle she took his breath away. It makes him wonder once again how he got here. Her beautiful blonde hair was down and flowing, all curls and the braids she always has in her hair. So stunning. So perfect.

She turns and catches his eye, giving him a small smile. He gives her a small in return and motions her over. He watches as she kisses Hershel on his cheek and heads his way.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to. You know if you were going to run its supposed to be before the ceremony right? Not after," Beth teases him as she puts her arms around his neck.

Daryl smirks at her. "You saying it's too late to run now?"

"Sure is. You're stuck with me Mr. Dixon." She pushes up to give him a small but sweet kiss on his lips.

"Being stuck ain't ever sounded so good." Daryl leans down and whispers in her ear. "Mrs. Dixon." Beth shivers and he lowers his lips to hers once again. He normally would never show this physical affection around people but he figures he can make an exception for his wedding day.

Remembering that he has a surprise for her he looks up to find Glenn over in the corner. He gives him a slight nod and Glenn picks up his guitar and starts strumming. Once Beth hears the music she looks over at Glenn, confused, then back at Daryl. He doesn't say anything; just slips his arms around her waist and begins swaying awkwardly to the music. It doesn't take long for Beth to catch on. After a few graceless instants and possibly a step on a foot or two they manage to get into a slow rhythm. It isn't so bad. He is even able to block out the people that had to be watching them.

Beth sighs happily and puts her head on his shoulder. "Thought you didn't dance." She murmurs.

"I don't," he huffs like he isn't dancing with her right now.

She laughs and says, "yet here you are."

"Here I am." He echoed quietly and then chances giving her a twirl. It works well and her smile is worth the awkwardness.

"This is amazing Daryl. But just last week you said 'Dixons don't dance'." She tries to mimic his voice but fails miserably. Daryl chuckles but then gets serious.

"I also said Dixons don't date. They don't love. They don't get married. And I believed it. I wasn't that kind of guy."

"What changed your mind?" She looks up at him, eyes wide and earnest, like she doesn't know. But she has to. It's not like it's been a secret that she's had him in the palm of her hands since the moment they met. She steered him onto the path that he thought wasn't for him. She gave him a chance to be that kind of man. The kind who loves. The kind who marries a beautiful blonde woman who is as bright as sunshine, casting away all his shadows.

"Damn girl. Even now you still don't know?" Daryl shakes his head. "It's always been you."

"Oh," she says, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He kisses her slow and easy, enjoying the feel of his wife in his arms.

And so they swayed back and forth, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her, holding her close. He knows he would do anything for her. Including dance.


End file.
